Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{5p + 3}{8p + 1} \div \dfrac{1}{3}$
Answer: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $x = \dfrac{5p + 3}{8p + 1} \times \dfrac{3}{1}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $x = \dfrac{(5p + 3) \times 3} {(8p + 1) \times 1}$ $x = \dfrac{15p + 9}{8p + 1}$